¿Estos son los últimos pensamientos antes de morir?
by FansAnikuname
Summary: Como dice el titulo, Naruto piensa de su vida y de lo compartido con el demonio-y como saben, naruto no puede hacer un drama sin ponerlo de cabeza- -No por nada es el ninja cabeza hueca numero 1 en sorprender a la gente- Ubicado después de la extracción del Kyubi, Spolier Cap. Manga 662


¡Al fin publico algo realmente mío!

No soy una buena escritora y pues lo intente, se me ocurrió hoy y no paré hasta que lo acabe.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío naruto tendría su propio harem y Sakura estaría muerta, la odio mucho.

Advertencia: El lector puede pensar en un Narux?, es dejado a su criterio

* * *

Recuerdo la primera vez que te apareciste ante mí. En ese momento Necesita enormemente de tu poder para poder salvar mi pellejo en el entrenamiento de ero-Sennin.

Durante el tiempo que conversarnos –si se le puede "conversar" a pedirte chakra o casi sacarte a destruir Konoha, aparte de cuando peleamos para controlar tu chakra, pero eso es otra cosa- pude comprender el odio que le tienes a los Uchiha, al Yondaime o al mundo en general por el mantenerte encerrado en Jinchūrikis en contra de tu voluntad.

En esas "pequeñas conversaciones" también de alguna manera me enseñaste parte de tu vida y lo que vislumbraste de los anteriores contenedores.

Sobre todo tu pasado y mi futuro teñido del color carmesí.

Me conoces perfectamente.

De hecho, lo haces mucho mejor que la poca gente que dice conocerme.

Y esto eventualmente me asusta.

Mi orgullo –si tengo un orgullo por si no lo saben- se muestra algo _incandescente_.

El rumbo que tomaría mi vida, pensé que lo sabía.

Pero al paso del tiempo realmente logré descubrirlo.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

¿Dónde estaba?

¿No se supone que hallaría la respuesta?

¡Destino! Que ¿Por qué borraste de mi mente la respuesta?

¿Por qué hiciste que lo olvidara?

¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Si hice algo que lo arruinara perdóname pero muéstramelo para poder arreglarlo.

Necesito la respuesta que es de lo que depende este camino.

Aunque aún no se él _porque_

Ahora lo único que tiene luz

Es tan pequeño como un tubo de tragaluz

Camino poco seguro con barranco en el frente

Aún camino por la delgada franja de luz, con inseguridad lo recorro pero lo sigo.

Sigue siendo un camino al fin y al cabo.

¿Qué es lo que deseas?

¿Es el acabar con mi vida?

¿Acaso deseas tanto mi muerte?

¿Por qué deseas con tanto empeño mi sueño duradero a manos de Morfeo?

Lo hiciste bien, pero no se cumplió.

Porque una cosa te fallo, sólo una curiosa cosa te falló.

Sé que viste con curiosidad en esa ocasión pero resalte lo obvio

-¿No se te hizo curioso el que no se lograra, y el que yo sepa él _porque?- _ te pregunté

Aunque solo me muestres un camino recto

Aunque me hayas mostrado un solo y solitario camino recto

Yo sin dudar sé que hay otros más, muchos más

En el que se pasa por alegrías y tristezas, sonrisas y lágrimas, pero aun así.

Todos siempre llegarán o atravesarán por el camino recto hasta terminar en el mismo destino.

Aunque sé que van a tu camino

Y sepa que son tardados

Me diste el tiempo para que pase y cruce por cada uno de esos caminos.

Él porque, tu solo lo sabías, hasta ahora.

En estos momentos y cortos finales de mi vida en que estoy pensando en esto lo descubrí.

"Porque sabías que mi vida de alguna forma está atada a la tuya"

Solo respóndeme esto

¿Qué esperabas sacar con mi muerte?

Acaso solo mi venganza indemne

¿Una venganza? Ya tengo suficientes ahora muchas gracias

Tanto lo quieres aunque eso te atormente

O ¿Solo querías atormentarme?, ¿Ver mi reacción del momento?

Serías tan bastardo para eso, si eres tan maldito como para hacerlo muchas veces más.

Paro ahora están más claros los caminos

Los caminos enredados se hicieron más claros y se desataron.

La razón, ahora tengo amigos, _verdaderos_ amigos cabe recalcar

Siempre permanecen a mi lado, incluso en estos momentos.

Siempre para protegerme

Siempre los protejo-¡no son unos interesados, zorro bastardo!- y ellos a mi _incondicionalmente_

Te veo alejándote de mí rango de visión.

Pequeño y desalmado bola de pelos.

Me atormentabas con cada testimonio.

Pero siempre estuviste de mi lado.

Me querías y yo te quería a ti, claro, a nuestra manera nos queremos –Aun así algún día te meteré un Rasengan por el culo, zorro bastardo-

Supongo que desde tu punto de vista.

Todos-y cuando digo que todos son a todos- eran unos _pruebistas_

Ni se ni me importa –mucho- que significa

Pero tiene que ver con que manejaban mi vida-si como no-

Pero no soy tan creyente como Neji con respecto a lo del destino y todo eso.

Y tan bien que se vayan a demonio-no contigo Kurama, Shukaku, Hachibi y todos los otros que no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero se entiende el punto- nadie me maneja ni lo hará nunca.

Basándote en una condición

Pero basándome en la condición de ser un Jinchūriki, ahora que nos separaron supongo que ahora soy como un alma en pena, si es que no lo soy ya.

Estoy tan loco que hasta mis propio pensamientos ajenos-los denunciare por plagio-

La perspectiva ha cambiado-en solo 5 minutos- que hasta ya me oigo maduro

Al término de la vida no debe de haber engaños

Aprovechándote de que ahora estoy amando

Pero creo que todos se han aprovechado de mi fidelidad a la aldea-que no me case con ella-

Pero creo que aun así sigo ganando

Puede que no quiera rendirme

Pero te diré una cosa

Yo sé a quién sigues realmente

Pero ya no estoy seguro de a quién estoy siguiendo yo

Demonio encerrado en mí

Eres un demonio encerrado en mí-literalmente-

Sal de la cueva que tiene mi corazón

El que tengas de tu lado a mi yo de la oscuridad de mi corazón, pero eso no te servirá porque yo puedo cambiar a cualquier persona-puaj, que cursi-

Y también porque soy un cabeza hueca que no entiende las razones

Pero te quiero y me quieres.

Qué sentido tiene ocultarlo

Ah, si el orgullo, esa cosa que reforzarnos en la presencia del otro

Pero solo nos queda segundos de conexión así que hay que admitirlo.

No seas malpensado, somos inseparables, técnicamente eres yo, desde que nací haz estado en mi interior así que es normal que me tengas, tengamos algún tipo de cariño por el otro.

Y también puedes ver tanto lo que yo veo o pienso, por lo que no tengo privacidad, eso es injusto-date bayo -también podrías ser un pervertido por lo del viaje de ero-Sennin que fue _muy_ interesante-

Apareces cuando duermo como si fuera un sueño.

Ya se me hizo costumbre eso.

Agh, no quiero que te quiten de mi –también por lo ser Jinchūriki y ya sabes, tampoco quiero que ese tipo de Madara se entere de mi vida privada-

Y a saber con qué será que sueñe, tal vez los unicornios se coman mi ramen

Ya esto parece confesión de amor.

Y cuanto estoy pensando en estos momentos, ya escucho al Teme diciéndome que huele a quemado.

En fin ya te lo dije antes

Te quitan de mí y yo muero, así que Teme vengador necesitaras a otro amigo –antisocial-

Yo te quiero sin importar que no me quieras.

Solo soy un humano que se mostró en frente de ti

No me importa lo que digan los demás o si soy castigado

Este amor ya lo ha hecho

Jajaja apoco te lo crees, ni que sea un zoófilo, o gay, pero creo que me golpee fuerte contra el suelo que ya estoy pensando en cada babosada.-Sakura-chan me está besando 0/0-

¿Cómo es que estoy pensando tanto y tú todavía no llegas ni a la estatua?-la autora seguro tiene la culpa-date bayo- (Autora: XD)

Me dejas pero sé que volverás por mí

Si logras salir de la estatua regresa rápido que me estoy muriendo-y de paso me dices que le dijiste a Gaara-, -o como se sintió ser arrancado de un cuerpo-

Puede que digan que un Jinchūriki no puede sobrevivir sin el Bijū yo no moriré

Es lo que me dice mi corazón –que por cierto está apretando Sakura, auch-.

Sé que esto no es un adiós

Es un hasta pronto, a la siguiente, volveré o cualquiera de estas acciones.

Puede que no crea en Rikudou Sennin, -habla raro y le apesta el aliento- pero regresa rápido que si no me muero.

Y saludo de tu parte a Sasuke que tiene la misma cara de amargado de siempre.

* * *

Se me ocurrio al leer un poema llamado "Demonio Interno" que encontré y pues después de super editarlo porque no quería a naruto como un zoofilico y traumas en los lectores quedo así.

No se si se vio Ooc Naruto pero esque así basicamente es su comportamiento.

No se si seguire publicando "El infierno de un ama de casa" que siinceramente no me gusto ni la historia ni el como la traduje, Sebastian se vea muy fuera de lugar y uke tierno y afeminado, lamento las molestias.


End file.
